warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Reolus d'Quenelles
Reolus of Quenelles, also known as Reolus the Wise and Reolus the Valiant, was a mighty Grail Knight of Bretonnia and Paladin of Quenelles. History Reolus was a legendary Grail Knight and a veteran of countless battles. His skill with a sword was sublime, and he was considered to be virtually invincible by his comrades. Reolus was idolised throughout Bretonnia, and young Knights Errant such as Calard and Bertelis of Garamont were brought up on tales of his exploits, hoping that they too could one day achieve such renown. Indeed, the Grail Knight had fought alongside their father at the Battle of Drowning Moor. That was over forty years prior, yet Reolus looked just as ageless as he had then. Having taken on the power of the Grail, Reolus could dispatch the mightiest of foes with contemptuous ease. He was renowned as the slayer of the monstrous Dragon Grelmalarch, a beast that had terrorised the land for centuries. He had famously defeated the Devil Troll of Carcassone, cleaving its head from its shoulders with a single, mighty blow. He had ridden through an army of Undead at Bodkin Moor, before cutting down the cursed Necromancer Merogant of Mousillon. The dreaded Cockatrice of Yorvale and the River Trolls of the Bridge of Tears had also fallen to Grail Knight. Even the feared Blood-Beast of Orcals could not stand before his holy wrath. These great victories, along with his status as a living saint, soon resulted in men and women flocking to the Grail Knight's banner, serving him as zealous Battle Pilgrims. Relous was viewed by other knights in awe. He was a giant of a man whose eyes blazed with fey light, bedecked in shining armour that was a work of inspired artistry, every inch covered in intricate detailing, engravings and inlaid with finely worked silver. A shimmering cloak of blue, lined with soft fur, fluttered behind him, held in place by a heavy golden brooch in the shape of the Lady's Grail. He was adorned with countless devotional tokens and sacred icons, from holy beads to miniature pendants carved from finger bones of saints into the likeness of the Lady. His helmet was topped by a majestic unicorn of silver, surrounded by a host of candles that cast a halo of light around his person. His eyes glinted from within the darkness of his helm, and those who looked upon him felt a surge of primal terror beneath his gaze, as if their soul were being stripped bare. Every drop of blood that fell upon him in battle, slid off his person as though were oil, leaving the sacred warrior pristine and unsullied. Siege of Lyonesse Reolus fought at the forefront of the Bretonnians during a massive Chaos invasion on Lyonesse, it was here that he encountered the leader of the enemy forces, a mighty Chaos Lord of Khorne. Fighting his way towards the enemy leader, Reolus was blocked by his Huskarls, brutal Chaos Champions who sought to earn glory by killing the holy Paladin. Reolus was able to kill many of these elite bodyguards, but failed to reach their leader as his forces retreated. When it was discovered that the Northmen were aided by a colossal Daemon Engine of Zharr-Naggrund, Reolus rode out to destroy the infernal machine before it could wreak havoc on the walls of Lyonesse. Even as the engine belched forth an inferno of volcanic, red fire, it failed to pierce the holy aura surrounding the Grail Knight. The Daemon Engine was eventually destroyed when Reolus drove his blessed sword into the engine's Hellcannon, the metal hide of the beast parting like flesh beneath his blade. Reolus would eventually meet his end at the hands of the powerful Khornate Lord Egil Styrbjorn, the very enemy he had earlier sought to destroy. Despite being the superior fighter, amputating the Jarl's hand and skewering his face, Reolus's blessed weapon was unable to prevent the foe from regenerating a disembowelling wound, a gift from the blood god himself. With his blade becoming lodged in the stump of Egil's arm, the Jarl raised his other Daemon Axe and cut Reolus's head from his shoulders, taking it as a trophy to add to his tales of glory. After his death, Reolus was given a grand funeral at the centre of Castle Lyonesse. Surrounded by candlelight, his body was guarded night and day, as many had flocked to mourn the fallen hero. Heraldry Reoulus bore the white heraldry of a majestic, rearing Unicorn. This symbol was imposed upon a field of blue, above an image of the Holy Grail. Like all Grail Knights, Reolus' heraldry was instantly recognisable to knights and commoners alike. This allowed his arrival at towns and villages to be known long before he had set foot within them. Wargear and Abilities Reolus was one of the greatest Grail Knights of his time, a master swordsman with the added power of the Grail flowing through his veins. *'"Durendyal"' - A mighty sword that shone with the Lady's favour, blood bubbled and boiled from Durendyal's blade, leaving it pristine after every strike. *'"Arandyal"' - One of Quenelles' most sacred relics, Arandyal was a blessed lance famously used by Reolus to slay the Dragon Grelmalarch, it shone with an unearthly light and was crafted to look like the very snarling dragon it killed. *The "Shattered Shield of Reolus" - Wielded by Reolus during his fight against the Devil Troll of Carcassonne, the "Shattered Shield" was cloven in two by the mighty beast before its inevitable death. Despite the damage done to it, the magnificent heraldry upon its face remained clear. The shield was recovered by Reolus's loyal Battle Pilgrims, to be carried into battle as the most holy of their artifacts. Sources * : Knights of Bretonnia (Series) Category:Grail Knights Category:Quenelles Category:R Category:Q